


Dad

by BrandNewWings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Infinity War, No happy end, Oneshot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Steve’s kid, Peter is fighting in Wakanda, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is Peter’s dad, Tragedy, captain dad, im sorry, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: Peter is fighting in Wakanda during the Infinity War. This time, Steve is left to experience the pain of losing a son.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a though that came to me during class. I’m sorry. I’m scum.

It was never supposed to be like this. Peter was never supposed to be here. Not on a battlefield. Not in a war. But his son is just like him. He fights for what’s right and refuses to stand back.

Peter is teamed up with Bucky and Thor, going head to head with Thanos. The Wakandans and the rest of the Avengers are taking turns putting in their hits to the monster and warding off other enemies. But it all happened so fast. Wanda destroyed the final stone also killing Vision, but Thanos used his gauntlet to turn back time. He finishes powering up the gauntlet and snaps his fingers. All hell breaks loose.

First, Bucky goes.

Then, T’Challa.

Then, Sam.

Then, Groot.

More and more people fade away into the wind as if they never existed before. But then it happens. The sound of his son’s breath hitching. Steve’s head snaps over to his kid, eyes wide.

_No_...

“Dad... Something’s wrong. I don’t...I don’t know what’s happening. Dad,” Peter’s voice wavers as he stumbles towards his father. The kid in him knowing his dad will know what to do, by that kid is wrong. Steve has no idea what to do to stop this from happening.

“No...,” Steve whispers. “Not him. Please not him.”

“Dad, I don’t feel so good.”

Steve heart breaks because he knows that Peter’s spidey sense is allowing Peter to feel what’s to come. Everyone else left quickly, without knowing it was coming. Steve’s kid has the honor of knowing and feeling every second of it.

The soldier catches Peter as he collapses forward. Tears sting Steve’s eyes as his stomach churns at what’s to come. Peter’s breathing is quick as an anxiety attack starts to take over. So, Steve does the only thing he can do.

Comfort his kid. Soothe his pains and worried. Make Peter comfortable.

“Come, stop your crying...,” Steve’s breath hitches as he swallows down his cries. “it’ll be alright... Just take my hand,” Steve grabs Peter’s trembling hand. Particles start to drift away from the teen’s body. “Hold it tight.”

It’s getting harder for Steve to control his voice. The lump is getting more difficult to swallow. His lips keep quivering as his vision becomes blurrier after each blink. Peter is terrified and begging not to go. His pleas break more of Steve’s heart. The soldier cradles Peter closer, burying his face in the dirty, brown curls.

“I will protect you from all around you,” Steve’s tears finally fall as regret and guilt slams into him. He should have been there for Peter. He was in hiding for two years when he should’ve been there. “I will be here. Don’t you cry.”

“Dad,” Peter’s grip tightens on Steve’s shirt.

“It’s okay, Peter. I’m here. Your papa is here. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Pete,” Steve’s heart is pounding against his chest. Nothing else around Steve matters.

“I don’t want to go! Please!” Peter begs.

“You’re not going anywhere. I won’t let you,” Steve reassures. Peter stiffens before relaxing.

“I’m sorry...,” Peter whispers.

The form in Steve’s arms crumbles into dust. Steve falls forward and clutches at the pile. The distraught father whines and whimpers as he pushes the dust together, hoping it would somehow fix Peter. A hand on Steve’s shoulder makes Steve snap.

“No!” Steve smacks the hand away and continues pushing the dust together. “I’ve gotta take care of him! He’s hurting, and I need to make the pain go away!”

“Steve-“ Natasha tries.

“I’ve got you, Peter. Daddy’s got you. I’ll fix this,” Steve ignores Natasha, lost in his hysteria. “I can make it better.”

“Steve,” Natasha grabs Steve and pulls him away.

“No! Peter! I’ve lost everyone already! I can’t lose you too! Peter!” Steve screams.

“He’s gone, Steve, we need to go!”

“No! I can still fix him!”

“Steve!” Natasha smacks him, breaking Steve from his spell. “We need to go.”

Steve looks back at the pile of ash with trembling lips. A whine escapes his throat, but he lets Natasha drag him away.

“I’m going to fix this, Pete. I’m coming back for you. I swear it. I’ll give my life if it means having you come back. I swear it, Peter,” Steve makes an oath and looks back to run with Natasha.

A darkness covers Steve’s heart. His eyes become cold and tough as steel. Whoever gets in his way is dead. Thanos is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!
> 
> BrandNewWings


End file.
